life is not always what it seems
by alpha1delta
Summary: kyle is a blue macaw who is always odd one out until he meet a girl that changes his life. read, like and review. pm if you what to know more.i will only continue this story if you leave reviews. Rated T just in case.
1. a friendly request

It was a bright and sunny day in Rio and the birds started waking up and began to sing and dance.

"All the Birds of a feather

Do what they love most of all.

Moon and the stars, strumming guitars

That's why we love Carnival"

"Loving our life in the Jungle

Everything's wild and free"

"Never alone, cause this is our home"

Their Chicks join in: "Magic can happen for real, in Rio"

"All by itself (by itself)

You can't see it coming

You can't find it anywhere else"

"I'm that Capowera kinga kinga kinga kinga

Birds like me cause I'm a hot wing-a (There's your hot wing-a aww)"

"Everybody here loves samba"

"I like the Samba"

"Rhythm you feel in your heart"

"I'm the samba master"

"Beauty and love, what more could you want

Everything can be for Real, in Rio"

"Here's something else (something else)

You just feel it happening

You won't find it anywhere else"

as the song ended all the birds went back to there homes.

Kyle sighed, than walked back to his nest and sat down and though to himself, what should I do today. I can always go to the club but I don't want to be the odd one out . that when he heard a knock at the entrance .

he looked up to see his friend Jane the green macaw. hi Jane ,Kyle said . hay Kyle ,can I come in?

yes you can, replied Kyle

the female macaw walk in and went over to Kyle.

what are you doing stuck up here all day when you can be outside with everyone else ,said Jane with a worried look on her face.

I just don't feel like being social with other birds I do not know ,replied Kyle.

well to bad because your going outside weather you like it or not ,said Jane in a babyish tone

WHAT, yelled Kyle

ya that right so get your feathery butt up and go outside and get some fresh air ,stated Jane .

Kyle than turned his back to Jane and crossed his wings and said, NO.

well, I guess we will half to do this the hard way, Jane said in a sly tone.

wwwhat do you mean by that ,Kyle said in a slightly frightened voice.

that when she grabbed him by the talon and dragged him out of his nest.

than she went into flight leaving Kyle dangling upside down in her talons.

were are you taking me too Jane ,Kyle said slightly annoyed .

to the club ,there we will go see some of my female friends, Jane said while giggling.

oh god ,Kyle said in more annoyed voice.

and that not even the best part of it ,replied Jane.

your not leaving the club till you have a date or a girlfriend, Jane said smiling at him.

Kyle frowned at her. your evil. Kyle said while frowning at her.

so they say, replied Jane.

finally Jane landed and let go of Kyle talon. Kyle would have took off but he was to disoriented from being carried upside down.

I think I am gunna barf ,Kyle said sickly

after about 15 minutes three female macaws approached them.

so how's you and Kyle been for the past 3 weeks ,said one of the female macaws as they approached.

**to be continued**


	2. time to party

kyle was shock. he never met jane but he never expected them to be a bunch of hotty's. jane decided to break the silence. so are we gunna party or not ? kyle looked at Jane , shoot I forgot to introduce you to my friends, jane said slapping herself in the face. this is Clare, jenny and Bella ,she said pointing to her friends. than clare spoke up, so lets go thay walked into the club the strobe light blinded kyle . soon his eyes adjusted and he got nervous their was thousands of different birds in the club.

as soon as they got into the crowd her friends dispersed. jane saw her friends walking away so she got their attention, hay were are you going.

than clare said, we are going to see are dates is that ok with you. ya its ok ,jane replied sighing. kyle used the distraction to get away. so kyle worked his way to the bar .

when he made it their he sat down. thank god I got away from that crazy chick, thought Kyle. he sat their for about 15 minute before he felt a feather tap him on the shoulder.

than he thought, awww shit, she found me. than he turd around slowly . than he looked up and almost had a heart attack. what stood before him was a female blue macaw . he sat their in silence for about a minute before the female broke the silence. hi. hhi ,stuttered a nervous kyle. so are you going to just sit their or are you to dance with me ,replied the female. kyle got up and said, yes .soon they were on the dance floor dancing like crazy.

soon after thay sat down at the bar again. so what your name ,kyle said panting . marie, whats yours ,replied the female kyle ,said kyle so are you doing any thing tomorrow ,said marie as she was walking towards the exit. no, wye ,replied kyle

oooh, I was just wondering if you want to go out for brunch.

im good with that ,replied kyle great, its a date ,she said as going into flight. wwwait, it not a ... ,kyle did not get to finish she already went out of ear shot. that when he hears a voice behind him that scared the crap out of him. Soooooo, did you meet someone ,yelled jane. god dam you jane, you scared the shit out of me ,replied an angry kyle. oh, sorry ,jane said apolitically. and yes i did meet some one today and her name is marie ,replied kyle oh, ok well we better get home it going to rain today ,said jane. and with that thay flew back to their hollows and went to sleep waiting for the next day. to be continued 


	3. the date

**A/N:I just want to let you know that I am glad I am making this story and I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Kyle woke from a wonderful sleep to see the sun light shinning into his hallow.**

**he decided to get up and start his day off with a star fruit.**

**he started to walk to the entrance of the hallow when his friend Jane popped in and scared him.**

**''hi'' Jane said excitedly.**

**Jane again you scared the crap out of me ,replied Kyle angrily **

**than jane decided to change the subject.**

**so were your date, Jane cooed.**

**as if on cue marie flies into the hallow and says ''hi''**

**how did you know were I lived ,kyle said confused**

**I fallowed you to your hallow ,marie replied**

**''stalker'' ,kyle whispered **

**what was that ,marie ask kyle**

**"nothing'' ,kyle replied**

**so this is your date ,jane asked**

**''yes'' ,kyle replied**

**''well'' how about we get prepped for our dates and head out ,said jane slapping her wings together .**

**wait, you got a date ,asked kyle to jane.**

**ya, he just some guy I ran into at the club so I came down here to ask you to come ,said jane.**

**well , that would be awesome a double date .I ok with it if kyle in ,marie said massaging kyles shoulders.**

**count me in ,kyle said seductively .**

**well, I'll be off than , jane said fling out of the hallow.**

**I guess I'll get ready, kyle said turning around and working with his feathers.**

**well, I guess I'll just stand here and look good , marie said sarcastically.**

**well you can come over here and I can help you prep for the date ,kyle said thoughtfully.**

**nono ,I'm good ,replied marie.**

**oh, ok ,said kyle just finishing his combing his feathers.**

**so, were do you want to go ,asked kyle.**

**how about we go to the club and get something their ,asked marie.**

**that sounds good ,replied kyle.**

**and with that said thay took off to the club. when thay landed at the entrance thay walked in.**

**so ,after we get a drink and eat do you want to you know dance ,kyle said shuddering.**

**I'd love to ,marie said in a sweet voice.**

**the word "love" made kyle nervous.**

**after they got their drinks kyle and marie got on the dance for and started dancing.**

**at one point in the dance kyle tilted marie.**

**marie staired into kyles eyes ane did something kyle did not expect ,she kissed him.**

**this surprised kyle in the most intent.**

**kyle pushed away and said, what was that for.**

**because I wanted to ,marie said giggling.**

**well we better go ,replied kyle.**

**awww it was just getting good but ok ,wined marie**

**so, see you tomorrow ,kyle said**

**sure , replied marie **

**and with that thay left back to their nest to sleep till the next day. **


	4. an unfriendly encounter

It was yet another wonderful day in Rio.

Kyle woke with the sun in his eyes, man my hollow is in a really bad place, Kyle thought to himself

That's when he heard a knock on the hollow entrance.

Come in Marie, Kyle said

I'm sorry for kissing you at the club, Marie said in shame.

Kyle saw this and said, no prob you got to admit I kinda liked it.

You just caught me off guard that all I'm not mad at you.

You're the best girl I ever met your nice, loving and smart, Kyle said with a smile on his face.

So were do you want to go today, Kyle asked.

How about the fruit stand by the club, Marie suggested

That sounds good to me, Kyle replied friendly

And with that they took off to the fruit stand.

But unknown to them there was a mysterious bird watching them.

Who the hell is this guy, she probably got this guy at the club, thought the unknown bird.

**At the fruit stand**

This star fruit is amazing, Marie said between every bite.

I know right, Kyle replied.

So kyle can you tell me a little about yourself , marie asked.

Well there is not much to tell but tell you as much as you need to know ,kyle replied

Ok, marie with all ears open.

Well I lost my parents when I was just a teenager and after that my sister jasma went missing which really broke my heart, me and my sister were really good friends, I'v escaped three times from smugglers who tried to ship me out of Rio but every I pulled a Houdini move and I escaped ,Kyle explained .

Marie giggled, Houdini, Marie quoted.

Hay you got to admit I am a really good escape artist, Kyle said with a grin on his face.

That is awe…., Marie said be for being interrupted by a mysterious bird.

Well well well, what do we got here, said the mysterious bird.

Both blue macaws turned around and marie almost screamed.

Jericho, Marie said with shock.

Yap, it me, Jericho replied.

But I thought you were ….. , marie didn't finish

"dead" ,Jericho finished maries sentence.

Ya , but how did you live , marie asked

Not every one that gets shot by smugglers dies, Jericho replied sarcastically.

Wwwait, who the hell are you ,kyle said a bit irritated.

Maries boyfriend , Jericho replied.

Kyle put on a mad face and gave a look that could kill.

YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ! ,kyle screamed at marie.

No , he's my ex boyfriend nut head ,replied marie in a sarcastic tone.

Oh ,sorry, kyle said

Well I better get going so by ,Jericho said as he flew off .

We better turn in as well ,marie said

Ok ,kyle replied

And with that thay flew off to their nest and rested.

**But somewhere in the forest**

He does not deserve her but when get rid of him she will be all mine "all mine" ,Jericho said and than laughed hysterically.

**To be continued**


	5. one long rainy day

Kyle woke to a silent morning which confused him.

Usually the jungle is noisy.

Kyle turned around to see what was going on and would you know it.

It was rain like crazy outside.

I guess me and Marie are not going on our date than, Kyle said sighing.

So what am I going to do today, Kyle thought to himself.

That when he heard a knock at the entrance.

Can I come in it is poring out here, said Marie

Kyle turned around to see Marie drenched in water.

Kyle motioned her to come in.

Thank you, Marie said while shaking the water out of her feathers.

Why aren't you at your own hallow, kyle asked.

I got caught in the rain so I came here because it was closer, marie replied.

Oh, well you can stay here till the rain stops, kyle said helpfully.

But what if I want to stay longer, marie said in a sly tone.

Are you trying to get into a hangover, kyle said slightly curious.

That sounds cool, marie, replied

Well, ok that sounds good to me only if you don't act weird ok, kyle said.

I'm good with that, marie replied.

So what do you want to do, asked kyle.

We can play spin the bottle, suggested marie.

Their a problem with that ,replied kyle.

And what would that be, asked marie

One I don't have a bottle and two theirs only two of us so the game would not be fun, explained kyle.

I got another idea how about we run around in circles till we get dizzy, marie said with a smile.

And what did I just say about acting crazy, replied kyle

Right, sorry, marie replied

Marie got up and walked to the entrance and said, is the rain ever going to stop.

Marie thought to herself, maybe I can ask him now it seems like the proper time.

Marie turned around and said, kyle I have to tell you some thing personal.

What is it marie, kyle asked.

I just wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend, marie said nervously

If it make you happy than ok, replied kyle.

Marie eye went wide and she ran over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, marie said while letting go of kyle.

So do you want to go to the Christ of Render, kyle asked

But its raining, marie said worried.

Awww, who cares about its raining it just makes it more refreshing, kyle replied

Well, ok, marie said

And with that thay took of into the rain to the Christ of render .

When thay made it their they landed on the left arm.

Your right the rain is refreshing, marie complimented.

And that not the best part, kyle replied

And that would….., marie didn't get to finish because kyle kissed her.

Marie was shock at first but than went with it.

When they parted she asked, what was that for, in a sly voice

Because I wanted to, kyle said repeating what marie said.

After a awkward moment of silence marie decided to brake it.

Well, this is one way to take a shower right, marie asked

Kyle was not listening he was looking at something in the distance.

What are you looking at kyle, marie asked.

I don't know I would have sworn I saw somebody watching us from that roof top, kyle said worried.

It probably nothing, marie said.

I think it would be best if we go back to the hallow ok, kyle said looking at marie.

Ok, marie replied.

And with that they flew back to kyles hallow.

**Somewhere deep in the city on a roof top 15min earlier.**

I just have to wait till the right moment and strike, Jericho said to himself

Than she will be all mine but I have to make sure she thinks he dead but I wont kill him until than, thought to himself. He let out an hysterical laugh and took off.

**To be continued**


	6. birdnapped and the fight

**One week later**

Kyle was sitting in his hallow doing nothing when he thought; maybe I should go see Marie.

He sat their for a minute than he took off to go see Marie.

**A hideout in the city**

Now listen to me you go tell Kyle that you want to brake up with him, Jericho demanded

I would never do such a thing, Marie said while tugging on her restraints

You will or I'll kill him, Jericho replied

Well, I better get going I got an appointment, Jericho said as he flew off

I hope Kyle gets here quick, Marie said skittishly

**With Kyle**

Kyle had just landed in Maries hallow.

Hello, anyone home, Kyle asked

Kyle was about to leave when he noticed something written on the wall, it read:

If you would like to see your GIRLFRIEND again meet me on a roof top in the city if I do not see you by dawn I will kill her, sighed Jericho

THAT BIG RED BASTERD, said in a rage.

When I get my talons on he is dead meat, Kyle said as he flew off

**Back at the hideout**

Marie was all alone and cold.

What am I going to do, I got to get out of these ropes, Marie said while biting at the rope.

Finally the rope snapped and she was free.

Now to find the way out of here, Marie said while looking around.

**On a rooftop**

Kyle was standing on a roof when he heard someone say; so you came to save your little girlfriend well too bad she's mine but if you want her you guna have to kill me, Jericho said

My pleasure, Kyle said before striking Jericho in the face.

Big mistake, Jericho replied

The duo started fighting.

**(in this part I am going to call Jericho jer because it takes to long to write his name)**

Jer struck kyle in the face than kyle tried to hit jer in the face but got countered by jer grabbing kyle wing and throwing him on his back.

Do you give up, jer asked

Never, kyle replied

And with that kyle sprung up and hit jer in the face.

And after that jer upper cutted kyle knocking him down.

You never know when to give-up do you, said jer right before a plastic bag flew into his face.

What the fuck, Jericho screamed trying to remove the bag from his face.

I'll give up when I'm dead, kyle said as he kicked Jericho making him fall of the building and hit his head on an air conditioner system knocking him unconscious.

Kyle flew down to an unconscious Jericho.

Time to finish this, kyle said as he put his talon on his throat.

Than kyle got a devilish idea.

Than he started to drag Jericho towards carnival.

I'm going to take you to carnival and make part of the entertainment and believe me your going to have a blast, kyle said to Jericho as thay disappeared down the streets

**An hour later with marie**

KYLE, marie calling her boyfriends name.

Oh, where are you kyle, marie said while starting to give up hope.

Marie, a voice behind her said.

Kyle, KYLE, she said as she ran over and hugged him.

Where have you been and where is Jericho, Marie asked

Don't worry about him I just made part of the entertainment of carnival, kyle replied.

What do you mean by that, marie asked.

Babe you'll see, you'll see, kyle replied.

**Somewhere in the stands of carnival**

Jericho had just woke up to find out that he was tied to a rocket he franticly tried to blow out the fuse but it was to late.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, screamed Jericho as the rocket shot up in the air and than exploded.

**To be continued**


	7. a new suprise

**At carnival**

So how did you kill Jericho, asked marie.

I tied him to a rocket, kyle replied.

So that rocket that was making a lot of noise was him, asked marie

Yap, said kyle.

How about we go see my friend mike, suggested marie.

That sounds cool lets go, kyle said as thay took off to see maries friend.

**At the café**

Marie and kyle just landed.

How do you know he'll be here, asked kyle.

He's always here, he's a caffeine junky, marie explained.

Yo, marie, said a voice behind them

Both kyle and marie turned around to see a male toucan.

What are you doing these days marie, the toucan said.

Oh, nothing mike just hanging out with my boyfriend, marie replied.

So this is your boyfriend nice to meet you uuuua, mike tried to get the birds name.

Kyle, kyle reassured him

Yes kyle its nice to meet you kyle, mike replied.

How do you go to sleep at night by drinking all this coffee, asked kyle.

I just drink so much that I pass out, replied mike.

So mike do you want to go do something, asked marie.

No, I cant I have to go home to my wife and my three little demons called kids, mike said slightly depressed tone.

I didn't know you had kids, said marie shocked.

Yaw marie things happen over time you know, mike answer.

Mike looked at the sky.

Well guys I need to go or my wife will kill me if I am late for dinner so bye, said mike before he flew off.

Well that's an interesting friend you got there, kyle said sarcastically.

So do you want to get a coffee, asked kyle.

Sure I good with that, replied marie.

After thay got there coffee thay sat down a drank there coffee.

After marie drank half of her coffee marie grabbed her stomach

Ohhh, I think I shouldn't have drank that, marie said before she ran into some bushes and than thrown up.

Gosh I hope he doesn't find out, marie thought.

Are you ok marie, kyle asked in a worried tone.

Ya I'm ok the coffee didn't agree with me, marie lied.

Something tell me you are not telling me the truth, kyle said while squinting at her.

Marie started to have cold sweats and put on a fake smile.

Hehe, what, marie said in a nevous tone.

Nothing how about we go back to my hallow and hangout, suggested kyle.

That sounds good to me, marie said.

**3min later at kyle hallow**

So how did you meet jane, marie asked trying to keep the conversation going.

I met her a the Christ of render she was crying because her boyfriend broke up with her so I went over to her and comforted her and after that we became fast friends, explained kyle.

Kyle I need to tell you something very important, asked marie

What is it marie, kyle asked

I'm pregnant, said marie nervously

And after kyle heard that he fainted

**THE END FOR NOW!**


End file.
